


Undertale + AU Headcannons

by WiredDreams



Series: Undertale + AU Headcannons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Undertale Alternate Universes, Will Add More, but respect them, dark headcannons, fluff headcannons, headcannons, lime headcannons, maybe even put your own in the comments, no smut/lemon/sin, undertale headcannons, you dont have to like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams/pseuds/WiredDreams
Summary: Basically, Undertale Headcannons. Pretty simple.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans, a bunch of ships - Relationship, basically - Relationship
Series: Undertale + AU Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889983
Kudos: 27





	1. Very Short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> These are all MY headcannons, you don't have to agree with them.  
> I will also mark the fluff, angst, lime and general headcannons.

So hi, my name is Shane (Now Marin), and these are my Undertale + AU Headcannons! Some could be close to cannon, and some are just very random.


	2. Skeleton Headcannons

So, this is kinda inspired by someone else's headcannon.

Skeletons, unlike most monsters and humans, don't gender their kids. Skeletons can summon both parts for reproductive purposes.  
So the kid can choose their gender, and everyone is chill with it. And later in life, if they want to try other pronouns, again, everyone is chill with it.  
And when they decide to go back to their old ones, AGAIN, everyone is CHILL WITH IT.  
However, when the skeleton FINALLY decides their pronouns its a BIG DEAL. Because they're being true to themselves, which is, again, a big deal.  
So, Linda and Helen are pissed at this fact, V E R Y P I S S E D .


	3. UT!Sans Headcannons

\- Sans is gender-fluid, i also have a NB hc for him too.  
\- Sans will go with skeleton tradition with naming and with the kid's gender if his lover/s are fine with it, maybe even support it.  
\- Sans doesn't really like how Toriel treats Asgore, but deals with it. He can't change someone's mind if they won't allow themselves to be changed.  
\- Look, Linda, I understand you don't like them wearing a dress to PTA meetings. But what are you gonna do?! Ban everyone from wearing dresse- oh shit- . . . SOUND THE ALARMS! SHE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT!  
\- Misgender Frisk one more time, they DARE you.  
\- If this is a Asgore x Sans timeline, he can and will throw affection his way . . . in his own, very lazy, way.  
-Will add more, all i can think of for now-


	4. UF Papyrus Headcannons (Angst, Fluff and the tinest bit of Lemon/Lime)

^ UF Papyrus used to go by Edge, he now goes by Maroon.

^ Has no pronoun preference, though mostly referred to with he/him/his pronouns.

^ Has had anxiety ever since they left the underground, but hides it pretty well.

^ Some parts of his bones are soft, like, really soft.

^ Here's a chart for it: <https://springedmarin.tumblr.com/post/628451073427963904/cant-bone-for-crap-but-here-my-hc-that-uf-pap>

^ Also has depression, slowly taking pills.

^ When zoned out, gotta be hit or poked hard-ish to snap out of it, that or let him snap out of it on his own.

^ When with someone he knows, he's pretty chill unless ranting.

^ Voice had toned down ever since he got yelled at for speaking so loud, however he speaks loudly on accident but that can't be helped.

^ Has mild autism, tries his best to hide it.

^ If in a SpicyHoney situation, it's a slow climb, but eventually he does confess and slowly they have their first kiss. He likes to take things slow, but not _too_ slow.

^ If in a Kedgeup situation, again, slow climb, but very much so slower since when they first met he was threatened by Sans/Vanilla. Again, he takes things slow, especially when you've scared him in the past.

^ If in a EdgeBerry situation, again, slow climb but faster, since when they first met they immediately became friends from the fact they both like puzzles and cooking. But again, he's still going slow, even if you used to be his friend.

^ If in a EdgePuff situation, once again, slow climb but slower, since ya know, he's the brother of the skeleton that threatened him. They slowly became friends, then lovers. Once again, still going slow.

^ IF MORE COME TO MIND THEY WILL BE ADDED ^


End file.
